


all is fair in love and snowball fights

by galaxyparade



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [5]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyparade/pseuds/galaxyparade
Summary: Shin just stands there wide-eyed and speechless, appalled at his king’s decidedly unking-like behavior. But Wolfgang looks so carefree, so happy that Shin decides it’s okay to let himself go for this small moment.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	all is fair in love and snowball fights

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 Prompt 5: "Snow Day"
> 
> Check out other works under #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!
> 
> (Also, not beta'ed so I apologize in advance for the incoming grammatical errors)

Shin is passing through a courtyard, using a shortcut to get back to his work immediately after his meeting when he feels something cold hit his back.

Startled, he turns around to survey the snow covered courtyard but he does not see anything out of place so he turns back to leave. This is when another snowball hits him again - this time, straight on his ass.

Indignant, he whips around, ready to yell, and he sees a blond head poking out from behind a snowman with a crooked smile.

“Sire!”

With a mischievous chuckle and a boyish grin, the ruling monarch of the great kingdom of Goldenleonard pokes his blond head out and pelts yet another snowball at Shin. This one hits him on his torso, the sudden cold making Shin drop all the scrolls he’s holding.

Shin just stands there wide-eyed and speechless, appalled at his king’s decidedly _unking-like_ behavior. But at that moment, Wolfgang looks so carefree, so happy that Shin decides it’s okay to let himself go for this small moment.

Coming to a decision, Shin collects his fallen paperwork and puts them down near the hallway and heads back to the snow covered yard where Wolfgang seems to be observing Shin’s face for any sign of displeasure. For his troubles, Wolfgang gets a snowball straight to his face.

  
And so, for that one particularly cold afternoon, in one of the smaller courtyards of the palace, one could hear occasional screams, yelps, and joyous laughter. But no one could guess that it was a result of two of the most powerful figures in Goldenleonard spending an afternoon throwing snowballs at one another and taking a break from their busy lives.

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for being so late T_T 
> 
> Feel free to join me in admiring Wolfgang's humongous chest on twitter @babynakyum


End file.
